1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relates to a polyetheresteramide and antistatic resin compositions compounded therewith. More particularly, he invention relates to a polyetheresteramide with high heat resistance, permanently antistatic property and superior compatibility with thermoplastic resins, and anti-static resin compositions compounded therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyetheresteramide has been known as an antistatic agent for thermoplastic resins. For example, GBP2063279 discloses a polyetheresteramide synthesized from polyamide forming components, polyoxyalkylene glycols and dicarboxylic acids. USP 5096995 describes a transparent polyetheresteramide obtained by the polycondensation of polyamide forming components, polyoxyalkylene polyols of relatively low molecular weight containing aromatic rings such as alkylene bisphenyl group, polyoxylene glycols and dicarboxylic acids. In EP 303489 and GBP 2112789 is described a resin composition consisting of a polyetheresteramide containing polyoxyalkylene chains and a matrix resin such as ABS resin or polyolefin. Furthermore, JPA 3-290464 discloses a thermoplastic resin composition consisting of a potyetheresteramide synthesized by using polyoxyalkylene glycols and polyolefins modified with acid anhydride, and USP 5169899 discloses a thermoplastic resin composition consisting of a polyetheresteramide synthesized by using polyoxyalkylene glycols and styrene copolymers modified with rubber. JPA 1-163234 describes a thermoplastic resin composition consisting of a polyetheresteramide synthesized by using polyoxyalkylene glycols, polyolefins and modified polyolefins having functional groups such as carboxyl and amino groups. In JPB 4-72855 is described a thermoplastic resin composition consisting of a polyetheresteramide synthesized by using polyoxyethylene glycols, ABS resin and modified polyvinyl polymers containing carboxyl groups. JPA 64-62343 discolses a resin composition consisting of polyamide elastomers such as polyetheresteramide, antistatic agents, alkali metal salts and elastomeric polyolefins which are grafted with a combination of vinyl monomers containing functional groups such as methacrylic acid and a maleimide compound or styrene.
However, the polyetheresteramides or the resin compositions compounded therewith which are described in the references cited above in no way exhibit well-ballanced antistatic property, heat resistance, moldability and compatibility with thermoplastic resins. For example, the polyetheresteramide described in GBP 2063279 has a poor heat resistance, because of the polyether component originating from polyoxyalkylene glycol contained in the polymer. Therefore, the polyetheresteramide partially decomposes by heat, when compounded with a thermoplastic resin and molded. The molded articles thus obtained are not satisfactory in mechanical strength, appearance and antistatic property. Furthermore, the poor compatibility of the polymer with theromoplastic resins has a disadvantage of requiring a large amount of compatibilizer when it is compounded with thermoplastic resins. The polyetheresteramide disclosed in USP 5096995 has an improved compatibility with matrix resins, because of the polymer-component of a relatively low molecular weight polyoxyalkylene polyol with aromatic rings. However, as antistatic property is imparted to the polyetheresteramide by the polyoxyalkylene glycol structure in the polymer chain, not only the antistatic performance but also the heat resistance of the polymer is insufficient. The polyetheresteramide described in JPA 64-62343 has an improved antistatic property, however, exhibits an insufficient heat resistance, because the polymer is composed of a polyoxyalkylene glycol with no aromatic rings and a polyamide component, as in the case of the polyetheresteramide described in GBP 2063279.